User blog:DJSharp25/Fixing a problem of Lupin VS Pat
Now unlike some troll coments on youtube, I don't hate the new Sentai season or hate the LupinRangers, and of course I want them to achieve their goal to get their loved ones back. But I will agree on one thing. I too think it's a little annoying and ridiculous the Lupins are getting a bit more stuff than the PatRangers. Like more LupinKaisers than PatKaisers, or Kairi using the Splash Boost before Keiichiro, or Lupin Super Modes. I want the Pats to get more spotlight too. So let's hope we get things like: Hensoku LupinKaiser (like the Hensoku PatKaiser from Ep. 18, except you know..., Trigger Machine Ichigou + Blue and Yellow Dial Fighters) PatKaiser Splash (like what we saw in magazines before) PatKaiser Splash Magic (like Lupin one, except the Splash top armour is replaced by the Magic one) Keiichiro Sakuya and Tsukasa for that matter using Splash Boost Power-Up Sakuya and Tsukasa using Crane and Drill Boost Power-Up : Sakuya is shown to use it in the December Magazine Scans, so just Tsukasa to go. Pats using Lupins Boost Power-Ups (Scissor and Blade, and Magic) Lupins using Crane and Drill Boost Power-Up Tooma and Umika using Magic Boost Power-Up : Pretty sure Tooma used it, so Umika to go. Victory and Siren PatKaisers : Siren PatKaiser is now coming in the December Magazine Scans (even if it's not what we expected it to be) Patren Magnum (PatRanger equivalent to Lupin Magnum) Patren Magnum Superior {Patren Magnum + Trigger Machines Nigou and Sangou} (Equivalent to Lupin Magnum Superior) Super Lupin Red (Siren Striker) Super Lupin X (Victory Striker) Super Patren Ichigou (Victory and Siren) Super Patren X (Victory and Siren) Siren PatKaiser Splash Magic (sorta like Victory & Siren LupinKaisers, but with Victory LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight, and the official Siren PatKaiser having its arms be Biker and Strong, maybe this) Siren PatKaiser Sangou Nigou (Equivalent to Victory LupinKaiser Blue Yellow {or whatever the the Victory LupinCombo w/ Yellow Arm is called}) Siren PatKaiser & X-Emperor Slash Christmas looks for Christmas episode Victory and Siren Lupin/PatKaiser Strong, Knight, and what-not Good Gool Kaiser VSX Splash Magic (since in magazine scans, its shown the Blue and Yellow Dial Fighters can be swapped for either the Cyclone, and Scissor and Blade Dial Fighfers or Trigger Machines Biker, and Crane and Drill, so why not this) : It just happened Maybe {a big MAYBE} a Drill equivalent for the Hammer Dial Fighter (maybe Pitch Cock return?) Also BIG MAYBE, return of JackPot Striker and debut of PatRex and JackPot Cool Kaiser VSX (or JackPot Cool Rex VSX) Along with JackPot return, cloning Keiichiro and more of Lupin TriColor There's now also a recent announcement of a Christmas Episode episode, along with a new Christmas Dial Fighter, so yeah, make a Trigger Machine Christmas please! Noel use Safe Cracker Belt-Phone as Patren-X So like I said, I don't hate the Lupins, but I too think the Pats should get their share of things (and NOT be injured or joked on alot). And if that doesn't happen, well... let's hope Hasbro can work around some way for this when LupinRanger VS PatRanger gets adapted into Power Rangers (and they won't care about the Kaiser leg looks at least edit it tp be different) But if you are reading this Toei, PLEASE MAKE THESE THINGS HAPPEN BEFORE THE SEASON ENDS (OR AT LEAST MAYBE IN FUTURE TEAM-UPS, AND/OR V-CINEMA RETURNS)! Category:Blog posts